Pranks of Durins
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A fun multi-chapter story about Fili and Kili and their mischievous ways. Takes place throughout their lives so their will be some young Fili and Kili as well as movie/book age.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, after watching AUJ for what seemed like the 7th time, I got this little idea in my head. Basically, I got it from the scene when they are in camp at night and there's the scream and Bilbo asks what it is and Kili says Orcs. I notices how Fili just kind of looks at his brother like "What are you talking about?" but then, a second later he joins in on the fun. They just seem like complete pranksters, especially Kili. I see Fili as doing it and joining in all the time but that it's usually Kili who starts it. This is going to be a multi-chapter story where each chapter is another prank the boys have pulled on some unfortunate Dwarf at some point in their lives. Enjoy!

AN: This chapter is when Fili is 33 (8) and Kili is 28 (7).

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

Fili and Kili were pranksters; that much was for certain. Thorin and Dis found this out fairly early on but it never shielded them from the boys' onslaught. The best they could do was try their best to intervene before it happened. And if they couldn't, deliver the appropriate repercussions. It all started one morning, when the Fili and Kili were the young ages of 33 and 28 respectively.

"Kili!" Fili calls as he walks around their house, keeping his eyes peeled for his brother. He had gone inside to get his brothers coat; Kili had ran outside without wearing one and it was getting colder. Kili was supposed to stay in the front yard but, naturally, he didn't. Fili walks around the corner and sees his younger brother sitting in the dirt. Fili walks over to him and kneels down, noticing a pile of dirt nearby and a pile of worms next to it. "What are you doing?"

"Digging for worms," Kili says, looking over at his brother with a grin as he holds up his hand encompassing three wriggling worms. Fili sighs but returns his brothers smile, finding it contagious.

"Here, put the worms down and let's put your coat on. It's getting cold and mother will be angry if you get sick," Fili says, holding up his brothers' coat. Kili scrunches up his face but sets the worms down in the pile and allowing his older brother to help him put his coat on. Horse's hooves are heard approaching the house and Fili looks up and towards the front of the house, but doesn't see anything for the corner of the house being in his way. Kili looks over at his brother, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Who is it Fili?" Kili asks, watching and waiting for his brother to give him an answer. Fili shakes his head and stands up, rounding the corner to get a better look. Kili's eyes follow Fili and he sees a wide smile appear on his brothers' face.

"Kili, uncle's back!" Fili says, glancing over at his brother with an ear-to-ear grin. Kili's eyes widen more, lighting up, and a big grin appearing on his face. Kili jumps up and the two young princes run to the front of the house.

Thorin has walked up to the door and raises his hand, knocking three times. He hears swift footsteps and turns in time to be almost bowled over by two small bodies. The front door opens and Dis is standing watching the scene before her. Thorin looks down to see the two beaming faces of his nephews looking up at him.

"And what were you boys doing?" Thorin asks with a grin, noticing the dirt covering Kili's face.

"I was digging for worms," Kili says with a grin, holding up a worm between his pointer finger and thumb.

"It looks like you were doing more than just digging for worms," Dis says, rubbing at the dirt covering her youngest sons' face.

"Supper is almost ready, so don't get too much more dirty," Dis says, eyeing her sons, her eyes lingering on Fili. Fili nods his head and Kili grins further.

"Okay mother!" Kili says before running back to his worm pile.

"Kili wait up!" Fili shouts after his brother as he hurries around the corner after him. Thorin chuckles and moves to walk into the house, but Dis' hand stops him.

"Thorin Oakenshield. If you think I am going to allow you in this house with those boots you have gone mad," Dis scolds, raising her eyebrows at her brother and pointing down at the mud crusted boots before turning around and heading back inside. Thorin glances down at them and sighs before taking them off and setting them outside the door. He shakes his head, hearing his nephew's laughter, and follows his sister in the house, shutting the door behind him.

Fili sits back on his heels and looks at the two growing piles of worms next to them. Kili had convinced him to dig for worms with him; and to be honest, Fili could never say no when Kili looked at him with his big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. They had been digging for some time now, and Fili knew their mother would be mad if they were late for supper. He looks over at his brother who pulls out another worm and holding it up in the air, studying it.

"Kili, we should…" Fili starts, but Kili looks over at him and interrupts his brother.

"The more worms we get, the squishier they get," Kili says, his eyes wide in wonder. Fili snorts and shakes his head.

"I don't think that's how it works Kili," he replies, watching his brother, pick up a handful of worms from his pile.

"If you stepped on them, it would feel slimy and gross," Kili says, dropping the worms back in the pile and studying them more.

"Why would you step on them?" Fili asks with a smirk, watching his brother.

"Because it'd be funny," Kili says, looking back over at his brother with a small smile. Fili scrunches up his face.

"It wouldn't be funny to me," Fili says, shaking his head. Kili's smile grows wide.

"It would if it was someone _else_ stepping on them," Kili says, a twinkle in his brown eyes. Fili narrows his eyes at his brother before they widen and a smirk appears on his face.

"And they didn't know they were there," Fili adds, meeting his brother's look, both of their smiles growing bigger.

"Fili! Kili! Supper's ready!" Dis shouts from the front door. The boys look in the direction before jumping up and running to their mother. Dis' tries not to smile at seeing her dirt-covered sons round the corner. "Go wash up so we can eat."

"Yes mother," Fili says, grabbing Kili's hand and leading him to the water pump nearby. Dis shakes her head and disappears back in the house.

After Fili and Kili wash up, they walk over to the door. Kili grabs Fili's arm and pulls him to a stop. Fili looks down at his brother, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Look," Kili says, looking up at his brother with a grin and pointing to a spot next to the door. Fili looks down and his own grin appears. There, sitting next to the door, was their uncles' boots. The boys share mischievous looks before going inside to eat their supper before their mother began yelling at them.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili and Kili get out of their chairs and put their dishes in the tub and quickly head to the front door. Dis and Thorin look up, furrowing their eyebrows.

"And where are you boys off too?" Dis asks, watching her sons closely. They had been exceptionally good during supper and she was wary of their intentions. She'd be the first to admit her sons were trouble makers; Thorin would be second.

"We were going to dig for more worms…and then fill in our hole," Fili says, looking his mother straight in the eye. Dis narrows her eyes. She and Thorin look at the boys, noticing Fili making sure to keep eye contact and Fili grinning like a fool.

"Can we mother? Please?" Kili asks, softening his look and pleading with his mother, making his eye just that much bigger. Dis sighs and waves her hand towards the door.

"I don't want you two staying out too late though," she replies, but the door has already shut behind the dwarflings scampering feet. Dis looks over at Thorin who has an eyebrow raised.

"They are up to something," Thorin says, glancing at the window when he hears his nephews snickering.

"What in Durin's name told you that brother? The Fili made sure to keep eye-contact or the way Kili was grinning for no apparent reason?" Dis asks, grabbing hers and Thorin's dishes and walking over to the tub.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili snickers as he and Fili pick up handfuls of worms and begin heading to the front door.

"Sh, Kili," Fili hisses as he gives his brother a stern look. Kili clamps his mouth shut and the two of them carefully round the corner, Fili making sure mother and uncle weren't there first. They swiftly walk over to Thorin's boots and put the handfuls of worms inside them, each of the brothers taking a boot. They quickly scamper back to their hole and grab other handful of worms before heading to Thorin's boots once more.

Two trips later and Fili and Kili peer inside Thorin's boots, seeing the worms squirming inside them. Kili grins and looks up at his big brother, who returns it with a grin of his own. Kili giggle and Fili shushes him once again, glancing at the door in front of them. Kili clamps his hand over his mouth and Fili grabs his arm leading his younger brother back to their hole. They quickly fill the hole back in and pat the dirt down. Kili looks over at Fili before speaking.

"Uncle is going to be so…"

"Fili! Kili! Bedtime!" Dis voice is heard. The brothers share a look with twin grins before running to the front of the house.

That night, neither of the brothers got much sleep, both of them excited for seeing their prank take effect the next day. They couldn't wait to see their uncle's face when he slipped his feet into his worm-filled boots. They finally fell asleep, hoping they'd be up before their uncle.

The sunlight shines on Fili and Kili's faces and the boys yawn, stretching in their beds and sitting up in their bed. Their eyes suddenly shoot towards each other, smirks on their faces and eyes wide in excitement. They jump out of their beds are about to go out to the kitchen when a booming voice reaches their ears.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin's angry voice bellows at them. Fili and Kili stop and look at each other, their smirks gone and their eyes wide in fear. Maybe pranking Uncle Thorin _wasn't _such a good idea after all.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a short one but I like it nonetheless. Fili is 42 (10) and Kili is 37 (9).

Dis looks out her window and sees her sons, Fili and Kili, playing in the yard. Their Uncle Thorin had given them wooden swords for them to practice with. He wanted to give them real swords but Dis turned that down straight away. 'They are too young' she said to her brother and Thorin had just smiled and chuckled. Dis glances at her boys once more and then moves to the table where she is making dough for bread.

"You're stuck," Fili says triumphantly as he pokes his brother in the chest with his wooden sword. Kili scowls before knocking Fili's sword away with his own.

"I'd rather use the bow," Kili grumbles and Fili smirks.

"Only Elves use bows. Maybe you should go live with them," Fili instigates his brother, his smirk growing. Kili hits him in the arm with his sword. "Ow!"

"Uncle uses a bow too. He said he'd teach me," Kili argues, glaring at his brother as Fili rubs his arm.

"Well, you've always been more of an Elf than a Dwarf," Fili says as he laughs, throwing his head back. Kili's glare darkens.

"I'm telling Uncle Thorin you called him an Elf," Kili says as he furrows his eyebrows and scowls at his brother. Fili stops laughing and looks at his brother who is scowling at him; deep down, though, Fili knows his brother is hurt. Fili sighs.

"I'm sorry Kili. I was just joking," Fili says, walking to his brother. Kili's scowl turns into a smirk and he pokes his brother in the stomach, letting out a laugh.

"Now _you're_ stuck," Kili says, running away as Fili rubs his stomach and runs after his brother, laughing with him. Fili runs up behind Kili and tackles him to the ground and the two of them begin rolling around in the grass. They come to a stop with Fili on top, grinning down at his brother. Kili frowns and looks at his brother.

"What?" Fili asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm bored of these. Let's do something else," Kili says, throwing his wooden sword off to the side. Fili moves off his brother and takes a seat as Kili sits up and moves next to him. Fili looks around and notices a large bucket sitting next to the house. He stares at it, thinking, as Kili looks over and watches him, waiting for his brother to say what they're going to do now. A smile comes across Fili's face and he looks over at his brother. Kili furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

"I have a great idea," Fili says as his smile turns mischievous. Kili looks over at the bucket and then back at Fili, not really knowing what his brother is thinking but finding himself matching his brothers' smirk.

Five minutes later and the two Dwarflings have rolled the bucket over to the well. Fili stands and looks at it, a frown appearing on his face. Kili waits and watches his brother. Fili looks from the bucket to the front door and then back to the bucket.

"We should put the bucket next to the front door and then fill it up with water," Fili says, looking over at his brother. "We won't be able to move it if it's full of water."

Kili nods his head and the two brothers begin moving the bucket over to the front door, setting it directly in front of it. They quickly run back to the well and begins pulling up the bucket. Fili grabs the bucket and he and Kili bring the bucket over to the large bucket and pour the water inside it. They return to the well and drop the bucket back down into it. They repeat this several more times, until the large bucket if filled with water.

"Now what?" Kili asks, looking over at his older brother. Fili smiles and looks down at Kili.

"Now we tip it against the door," he replies, his smile getting a little bigger. Kili smiles in return and the two of them begin tipping the large bucket. It's difficult but eventually they do it, but it causes a thump against the door. Fili and Kili's eyes widen and they look at each other, freezing in their spots. They hear their mother walking towards the door and the two brothers quickly run away and hide behind the well, peering at the front door.

Dis opens the door to see what the loud thump was. The bucket falls inward and the water splashes all over her and the kitchen floor. Dis lets out a shout and jumps back but it's no use, she still finds herself soaked. Dis scowls and looks at the bucket on the floor in front of her. She quickly steps over it and looks around outside, hearing her youngest laughing from behind the well and her eldest shushing him. Dis narrows her eyes at their hiding spot.

"Fili! Kili!"

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter! I have to say I am loving this light-hearted fic. It's pretty different from my usually angsty fics I've written. Anyways, enjoy!

AN: Fili is 50 (12) and Kili is 45 (11).

Fili looks at the sword in his hand, his eyes wide in awe. His mother finally caved and allowed Thorin to give them weapons, although she wasn't keen on Kili getting a sword just yet. Thorin was okay with this though, and instead, gave Fili a sword and Kili a bow and arrow. Fili glances over at his brother who is sitting on the floor, holding his bow as if it will break at the slightest touch. He knew how much Kili wanted to learn how to use a Bow and Arrow and was almost as delighted as his brother when he saw his uncle give one to Kili.

"Now you boys are not allowed to use these unless you are training with me or Master Dwalin, you hear?" Thorin says, holding his nephews gaze firmly. Fili and Kili look over at their uncle and silently nod their heads. Thorin grunts his approval and looks over at his younger sister with a small smile playing on his lips. Dis gives him a stern look but Thorin sees an identical smile playing on her lips as well.

"Alright, you two, time to wash up for bed," Dis says, looking over at her sons. Fili and Kili groan but they carefully put their weapons in the chest their uncle keeps his and walk over to the tub to wash their hands and faces.

Fili reaches over for the soap and knocks something off the table. He looks down and notices Thorin's pipe on the ground. Fili picks it up and sets it back down on the table, but then his eye catches the soap and he looks from the soap to the pipe and back to the soap. Fili glances behind him and sees his mother and uncle sitting by the fire. Fili looks back and over at his brother who is quickly washing his hands. Fili nudges Kili and Kili looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows in question. Fili nods to the soap and lifts up Thorin's pipe with a smirk on his face. Kili smirks just the same and glances back at his mother and uncle as well, seeing they are still occupied. Fili reaches over and grabs the soap, pulling out his knife his uncle got him a year ago and shaves off some pieces of the soap. Kili keeps an eye on the two adults by the fire for him and Fili places the soap shavings into the bowl of the pipe and sets it back down on the table before finishing washing his hands and face.

The two brothers dry their faces and hands and walk over to their mother and uncle and take a seat on the rug between them. Fili and Kili look up longingly at their uncle. Thorin glances down at them, raising an eyebrow at their innocent faces.

"Uncle, can you tell us a story before we go to bed?" Fili asks, his eyes pleading with his uncle.

"Please?" Kili begs with his eyes and a close-mouthed grin plastered on his face. Thorin glances up at his sister who is smiling fondly at the scene in front of her. Thorin nods his head and the two dwarflings smile wider.

"Fili, go get me my pipe," Thorin says, looking over at his eldest nephew. He notices Fili smirk slightly but it quickly disappears and Thorin doesn't think anything of it. Fili stands up and walks over to the table, grabbing the pipe and bringing it back, handing it to his uncle. Fili takes a seat back in his spot and he looks over at his brother, the two of them smirking at each other. Dis notices this and realizes her sons are up to no good, but she doesn't know what yet. Thorin puts some pipe weed into the bowl and lights it, without much of a glance into it. Fili and Kili's grins get a little bigger and Dis narrows her eyes at them. She glances over at her brother who has put the pip in his mouth, thinking to himself, no doubt about a story to tell the youngsters. Suddenly, a grimace appears on his face and he pulls his pipe out of his mouth and furrows his eyebrows at the object.

"Uncle?" Fili asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he and Kili watch their uncle. Thorin looks down at them and shakes the taste off and places the pipe back in his mouth, thinking it is just a fluke.

"A story…yes…" Thorin says, nodding his head, looking at his two nephews. "A long time ago…"

Fili and Kili watch as Thorin pulls the pip back out of his mouth and grimaces again, glaring at the object in his hands. He moves his mouth and tongue around, trying to get rid of the offending taste. Dis watches this and a smirk appears on her face. She glances down at her sons and sees them glance at each other wearing twin mischievous smirks. Dis looks back over at her brother and chuckles, causing Thorin to look over at her.

"Thorin, what did you put in your pipe?" she asks, knowing the boys must've done something to it.

"Just my pipe weed. I just refilled my stock. But it tastes like…soap," Thorin answers thinking about the taste before describing it. Dis' eyes twinkle and she raises an eyebrow. Thorin furrows his eyebrows and looks down at the bowl of his pipe. He quickly takes out the pipe weed, careful not to burn himself and notices a pool of white stuff in the bottom of it. He pinches his eyebrows together and lifts the bowl up to his nose and takes a whiff of it. Thorin sighs and looks over at his sister.

"There is soap in my pipe bowl," Thorin says, looking down at his nephews when they begin to laugh in amusement. Fili and Kili would have fallen to the ground if not for each other as they laugh, their heads resting on each other's bodies.

"Fili. Kili," Thorin says, trying to hide the smirk on his face. Fili and Kili look up at their uncle, waiting for him to continue, trying to stifle their laughter and smiles. Thorin sighs before continuing. "Have I ever told you what happened to the two dwarflings who pranked the wrong Dwarf?"

AN: Please send me some feedback! And thanks for following along!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter! And a little of humorous Thorin as well!

AN: Fili is 59 (14) and Kili is 54 (13).

Dis grabbed the bucket of dirty water she has just used to wash the dishes and walks over to the front door. Unbeknownst to her, her youngest son, Kili, is on the other side intent on walking into the house. Dis opens the door and moves to walk out but almost runs into Kili.

"For Durin's sake," Dis exclaims, catching her breath and closing her eyes. She opens her eyes to see Kili grinning at her, knowing he had scared her. "Kili, what are you doing?"

"I was coming inside to our swords. Fili and I were going to practice out in the yard," Kili says, his eyes shining in amusement. Dis nods her heads and moves to the side to let her son through. Kili walks over to their chest, hearing his mother walk out of the house. He opens the chest and grabs his and Fili's swords, shutting the chest afterwards. Kili walks out to where his brother is with a grin on his face. Fili looks over at him and notices the grin on his brothers' face and narrows his eyes.

"What?" Fili asks, cautiously taking his sword from his younger brother, wondering what he did with it. Kili explains what had happened with their mother and Fili grins. "It takes a lot to startle mother…"

"It does," Kili replies with a grin. They get into their stances and just as Fili is about to strike, Kili stands up straight and drops his sword. Fili halts and stands up straight, dropping his sword as well, and gives his brother a curious look. Kili looks at Fili with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I wonder how many times I could do it?"

"Do what?" Fili asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "Startle mother?"

Kili nods his head, a twinkle in his eye. Fili chuckles and shakes his head.

"You mean before she punishes you?" he asks, a smirk appearing on his own face. Kili's smirk grows. "I bet I could do it more?"

"I doubt that," Kili argues, shaking his head.

"You're on," Fili says, walking towards the house with his sword. Kili looks after his older brother, chuckling to himself. _You got that right brother_.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis brings the pie she has just finished baking over to the open window. Thorin would be arriving back home soon and she wanted to surprise him with it. She sets the pie on the windowsill but before she can move away, Fili suddenly appears in the window.

"Hello mother," Fili says loudly, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Oh my Mahal!" Dis shouts, jumping back, not expecting her eldest son to abruptly appear in front of her. She looks at her son and glares at him. "Fili, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say hello, mother," Fili says, a small smirk playing at his lips. Dis narrows her eyes at him and huffs, not missing the smirk, and turns around, only to jump back again when Kili is directly in front of her with a big grin.

"Don't you two have anything better to do besides be underfoot," Dis scolds, shaking her head and heading back to the stove. Kili and Fili share twin looks and stifle their laughter. Fili disappears before appearing in the front door. The two Durin brothers put away their swords in the chest and move back to their bedroom.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis finishes making her bed, folding the sheet over the blanket, smoothing it flat. She stands up and turns around, jumping back and letting out a yelp to see Kili standing behind her with a grin. Dis grabs her chest and gets her breath back.

"Kili…what…" Dis starts but is unable to voice her question. Kili's smile grows slightly before he begins talking.

"Do you need any help mother?" Kili asks, making sure to keep his gaze on his mother. Dis sighs.

"No Kili. I do not. Why don't you and your brother go take care of the ponies," Dis says, shaking her head and walking past her youngest son. She didn't know what is going on with her sons but she doesn't know how many more times she can handle them randomly appearing everywhere. Kili stifles a chuckle and walks back outside.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis walks outside, looking around for her sons; they had been looking after the ponies for some time now and it is taking longer than normal. She assumed they were done and then started playing a game of some sorts outside. She doesn't see them anywhere in the front yard so she begins walking to the back pasture. As she rounds the corner, she jumps, letting out an exclamation when she almost runs into Fili leaning up against the wall of the house.

"Fili!" she shouts and she sees Fili trying not to laugh. Dis narrows her eyes at him. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Fili answers, looking completely innocent which in turn raises red flags in Dis' head. Dis huffs and looks behind Fili, not seeing any sign of her youngest son.

"Where is your brother?" Dis asks, glancing back at Fili, an eyebrow raised.

"Finishing up with the ponies," Fili answers nonchalantly, nodding his head behind him. Dis gives her eldest one final look before walking past him and towards the ponies. Fili smirks and turns to watch his mother head towards his brother. Dis walks over to the stable and opens the door, walking inside. She looks around, but doesn't see Kili anywhere.

"Kili?" Dis calls for her youngest, keeping an eye out for him. "Kili?"

When her son doesn't answer, Dis sighs and turns around, expecting Kili to be there as he's been all day. She sighs again when he isn't, glad for once she is not being startled by her sons. She walks out of the stable and turns to close the door, letting out a squeak and jolting back.

"Kili!" Kili smirks, stifling a laugh himself. Dis glares at him. "What are you two doing?"

"Whatever are you talking about mother?" Kili asks with an innocent look on her face. Dis scowls. If there is anything worse than an innocent look on Fili's face, it's an innocent look on Kili's. It usually means there are doing _anything_ but being innocent.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were making it a game to startle me today," Dis says, shaking her head and turning around, jumping back when Fili is right behind her. Dis grumbles and begins walking past them, stopping suddenly when realization finally hits her. That was it. This was a game to them; just another one of their pranks. Dis sighs, but doesn't turn around to face her sons; instead heading back inside the house.

Fili and Kili glance over at each other with twin smirk on their faces before breaking out into laughter. They should do this more often. The two Durins quickly make their way to the front of the house, so encompassed by their humor they miss the pony in the yard, and round the corner.

"Fili! Kili!" Fili and Kili jolt backwards, their eyes wide, tripping over a log behind them and falling to the ground. They look up and see their uncle standing over them with a wide grin on his face. Before they are able to do or say anything, Thorin erupts into laughter, pure humor on his face. Fili glares at his uncle and Kili groans, purposely falling backwards so he is lying on the ground. Thorin shakes his head and turns around, his laughter still heard even after he has entered the house.

AN: I actually got this idea from my own sibling pranks. My sister is very jumpy and so I always hide behind corner or stand in front of a closed door so when she opens it, my face is right there. She jumps a mile into the air and all I do is laugh. I thought this would be something the boys would do. Anyways, please review and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! Fili is 65 (15) and Kili is 60 (14).

Fili and Kili walk down the path towards their home. Their mother had sent them into town to pick up a few things they were in need of. As they round the corner, the brothers notice Dwalin chopping wood on the side of his house. They wave and shout a hello, which Dwalin returns before going back to his task at hand. The two heirs continue on their way but as they clear the eyeshot of Dwalin, Fili stops in his tracks. Kili looks back at his brother and stops, eyeing him curiously.

"What is it?" Kili asks Fili, furrowing his eyebrows. A small smile appears on Fili's face as he shifts his gaze over to his brother, a twinkle in his eye. Kili feels his own smirk beginning to appear on his face. "What are you thinking brother?"

"I'm thinking that Master Dwalin would think him senile if all the wood he just chopped wasn't chopped anymore," Fili answers, his smile growing bigger, reaching his eyes. Kili's smirk grows into a full ear-to-ear grin.

"There should be plenty of firewood around," Kili says, looking into the woods around them. Kili quickly stores their bags behind a bush before following his elder brother into the trees.

Dwalin finishes chopping his last piece of wood and picks up the two halves and sets them on his pile next to his house. He lets out a sigh of relief and wipes his arm on his forehead, wiping off the beads of sweat. Dwalin sets the axe against the house and moves inside. Fili and Kili grin, sharing a look with each other. They quietly sneak over to the wood pile and begin loading their arms with it and bring it into the woods to a hidden spot under some low hanging trees, setting the wood down into a pile. Once the chopped wood is completely relocated, Fili and Kili begin moving the whole wood to Dwalin's original pile.

Kili puts his final load of wood on the top of the pile and steps back, kicking the axe causing it to fall and thump onto the corner of the house. Fili and Kili cringe and freeze in their spots, holding their breaths as they listen for any sign that Dwalin has heard. When they realize they are in the clear they give each other a triumphant smile and quickly disappear into the woods, hiding behind a couple of trees.

Their eyes grow wide and they drop down quickly as their uncle walks up to Dwalin's door, glad they hid when they did. They watch as the front door opens and their uncle and Dwalin have a short conversation and Dwalin nods his head and points to the side of the house.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin walks up to the front door of Dwalin's house and knocks on the door. He doesn't have to wait long for it to open and Dwalin to appear in front of him. Thorin smiles, which Dwalin returns.

"Thorin…how are you?" Dwalin asks, shaking Thorin's hand.

"Good. Could I borrow your axe? I have to purchase another one due to ours breaking," Thorin asks, a scowl appearing on his face. Dwalin nods his head.

"Of course, I just finished using it to chop my own firewood. It's just around the corner," Dwalin says, pointing to the side of the house. The two Dwarves walk to the side of the house after Dwalin shuts his door, and over to where Dwalin set his axe. Dwalin notices it lying on the ground and furrows his eyebrows, but doesn't think anything more of it, assuming he didn't balance it right. Thorin glances over at the pile of firewood and narrows his eyes at it.

"Dwalin…" Thorin says, glancing over at his friend. Dwalin looks up and sees the puzzled look on his King's face and furrows his eyebrows. "Didn't you say you chopped your firewood?"

"Yes, just an hour ago," Dwalin says, straightening up with the axe in his hand and pointing over at his pile and looking at it. He sees the pile of uncut firewood in front of him and he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"I think you're getting senile in your old age my friend," Thorin says with a smirk on his face. Dwalin scowls at Thorin.

"You are older than me. What does that make you?" Dwalin retorts, walking over to his pile and examining it.

"I am not the one who imagined chopping a whole pile of wood," Thorin replies, trying to stifle his smirk.

"I am telling you I chopped this whole pile," Dwalin grumbles, narrowing his eyes at the wood and then at Thorin. Thorin shakes his head, but stops when his eyes fall on something on the ground. He kneels down and examines two sets of footprints in the dirt, much smaller than Dwalin's.

"I should be getting back," Thorin says to Dwalin, sighing and standing up. Dwalin doesn't say anything, still trying to figure out what happened with his wood. Thorin looks over and sees Dwalin staring at his pile.

"Dwalin…" Thorin says, resulting in Dwalin glancing up.

"Right, the axe," Dwalin says, nodding his head and handing the axe over to Thorin. Thorin nods his head in thanks and Dwalin turns back to his firewood, furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his chin. Thorin glances into the woods, his eyes scanning the tree line before turning and heading down the road.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis looks up as her two sons walk into the house laughing, Kili hanging on to Fili's coat sleeve as he his bent over. Dis narrows her eyes at them, knowing something is going on. Fili notices this and stops laughing, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and pushing him up straight. Kili furrows his eyebrows at his brother and, following Fili's line of sight sees their mother studying them. Kili's closed mouth spreads into a grin and Dis sighs, shaking her head, not really wanting to know. Dis shakes her head and turns back to her sewing. The boys look at each other and silently chuckle before setting the groceries on the table and walking over to the chairs by the fireplace. Just as they sit down, Thorin opens the door and walks inside.

Fili and Kili glance at each other and quickly wipe off the identical smirks on their faces. Thorin notices this but doesn't acknowledge it just yet. Dis looks over at her brother and sets her sewing down, giving Thorin her complete attention.

"Were you able to borrow an axe?" Dis asks, raising her eyebrows. Thorin nods his head once.

"I was able to acquire one from Dwalin. He had just finished chopping his own wood. Or so he thought…" Thorin says, shaking his head and taking a seat across from his nephews. Dis furrows her eyebrows at him, confused at his last remark. Thorin pulls out his pipe and lights it.

"What do you mean?" Dis asks, keeping her eyes on her brother but leaning forward slightly.

"None of his wood was chopped. But Dwalin insists that he spent the afternoon chopping enough wood to fill his woodpile," Thorin says, taking a puff from his pipe. He glances at his sister and raises his eyebrows at her. Dis narrows her eyes further and Thorin shifts his eyes to his nephews quickly before looking back at Dis. Dis' eyes widen in understanding and she looks over at her sons who, truthfully, are acting too well-behaved to be her sons. Then, she remembers how they had walked into the house, laughing to themselves. Dis opens her mouth to say something but closes it quickly at the look she receives from Thorin. Dis nods and sits back in her chair. Thorin sits back in his chair and takes another puff of his pipe before looking over at his nephews.

"So how was the market, boys?" Thorin asks, watching them closely.

"Busy," Kili replies, focus on a brush of dirt on his tunic, a tick on the corner of his lips.

"But we were able to get everything mother asked for," Fili adds in quickly, forcing himself to look at his uncle. And there it was. Thorin knew exactly when he caught his nephews. Fili always made sure he kept eye contact and Kili could never fully look at him and always had to suppress a smirk.

"Dwalin said he saw you boys earlier. He said he would've came over at talked with you but he wanted to finish chopping his wood," Thorin explains, forcing himself to hide his amusement as he watches Fili stone-face him and continue to keep eye contact and Kili's mouth twitch as a smirk begins to appear on his face.

"We understood. We didn't take it to heart," Fili says, nodding his head.

"Of course we didn't," Kili adds, glancing up at Thorin before looking back down at his tunic.

"I don't know how Dwalin chopped wood today; the heat was head-splitting. You two must've been drenched in sweat after replacing his chopped wood with whole wood," Thorin says, shaking his head and slipping in the last part lazily.

"It wasn't that bad. We took turns carrying the wood into…" Kili begins, looking up at his uncle before he stops mid-sentence. Thorin smirks, his eyebrow raising. Kili's eyes widen as well as Fili's.

"Uh…what Kili meant was…" Fili begins to explain, but realizes he has no reasoning behind Kili's slipup. Kili realizes this as well and his shocked look quickly morphs into one of his close-mouthed grins. Thorin shakes his head and sighs.

"How did you two do it without Dwalin finding out?" Thorin asks, looking between the two brothers. Fili grins and Kili's grin gets wider.

"We made sure to keep very, very quiet," Fili says with a proud look upon his face. Dis clears her throat and glares at her brother. Thorin glances over at her and sighs, looking back over at his nephews.

"Well, you two can meander quietly over to Dwalin's place tomorrow and switch his wood back," Thorin says, forcing his voice to be firm and fixing his nephews with a firm look.

"Yes uncle," Fili and Kili say in unison before standing up and disappearing into their room. Thorin chuckles and shakes his head.

"Thorin," Dis threatens, fixing her brother with a glare. Thorin's chuckle quiets but it doesn't completely stop.

"I'm just glad it wasn't us for once," Thorin says, his amused expression aimed at Dis. Dis sighs and a smile appears on her face followed by a small chuckle.

"Don't say it too loud; they'll hear you," Dis says, shaking her head and picking up her sewing once again.

AN: Please review! I love getting feedback from everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter! Fili is 70 (16) and Kili is 65 (15).

Fili and Kili walk up to the front door of the house in front of them, Fili knocking three times on it. The door opens to a frazzled looking Bofur.

"Hello Bofur," Fili greets with a grin.

"Fili, Kili," Bofur greets in turn, looking between the two brothers, acknowledging Kili's grin.

"Mother wanted us to stop by and pick up the toy you were fixing for her friend…Miri," Fili explains, a scowl on his face. Running errands for his mother was bad enough, but running errands for her friends?

"I am almost done with it. I have to see to Getti first. Something about a screaming Dwarrow and she's going mad. You boys are welcome to wait here; I shall be back shortly," Bofur says, quickly scooting past the heirs and running down the road. Kili sighs and looks over at his brother, who looks just as annoyed.

"Well, we might as well make ourselves at home," Fili says, walking inside the small home. Kili follows after him and the two brothers sit beside the hearth. Fili hears his brother sigh in boredom and looks over at him, seeing his brother blow at his bangs, seeing how long he can keep them in mid-air. Fili rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Kili glances around, his eyes landing on a pair of pants folded over a chair. He studies them for a moment before a grin appears on his face.

"Fili…?" Kili says, still staring at the pants. Fili looks over at his brother, seeing the sly smirk on his face. "How long do you think Bofur will be?"

"I don't know. He said he'd be back soon," Fili responds, watching his brother curiously. Kili looks over at his brother, his grin growing.

"How are your sewing skills?" Kili asks him, his eyes shining in mirth. Fili's eyebrows scrunch together. Kili gets up and disappears into another room, Fili watching him. A few moments later, Kili walks out with two pairs of pants in his hands and tosses them on the table between them. Kili grabs the other pair of pants and tosses them in the pile as well.

"Kili…? What are you doing?" Fili asks, eyeing his brother carefully.

"I'm sewing the bottoms of Bofur's pants," Kili says as he begins searching for the needed items. Fili's eyebrows shoot up; he watches Kili looking throughout the room.

"Bofur won't have a sewing needle and thread," Fili says, not giving in to Kili's antics just yet. He is getting older now and he should be trying to talk his brother out of these ideas but… It is such a _great_ idea.

"Well, how does he fix his clothes then?" Kili asks, opening up a chest and looking inside. A grin appears on his face and he pulls out what he's been looking for and brings it over to the table, setting the items down. Fili looks at the offending objects.

"Kili…we don't know how to sew…" Fili tries, glancing up at his brother. Kili shrugs his shoulders.

"We've watched mother…it can't be that difficult," he says, sitting down and grabbing the needle and thread. Fili opens his mouth to say something but stops, watching his brother work before him, the grin on his face still present. Fili glances at the pants on the table and visualizes Bofur trying to put them on and finding he can't. A smirk appears on Fili's face and he looks over at his brother.

"I'll keep a lookout for Bofur returning," Fili offers as he stands up and walks over to the window and watches down the road.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"He's coming," Fili whispers urgently, turning to see his brother walk back in from the other room. Kili's eyes widen and he hastily grabs the needle and thread and shoves it back into the chest. Fili runs over and the two brothers all but jump into the chairs just as Bofur enters the house.

"Sorry laddies. It took a little longer than planned. Give me a minute and I'll finish the last bit on that toy for you," Bofur says, walking over and grabbing the toy off a shelf and beginning work on it. Fili and Kili let out silent breaths as they share a quick look.

Ten minutes later and Bofur hands the toy to Kili, apologizing for making them wait once again. Kili assures him he has nothing to be sorry for and the two heirs of Durin leave, quickly heading back home.

As they walk down the road, getting ever nearer to their own home, Fili looks over at his brother. Kili is studying his hands where he had pricked himself numerous times with the needle. Fili smirks before chuckling.

"Can't be that difficult huh?" Fili asks with a smirk. Kili looks over at his brother, scowling in his direction.

"I got it done didn't I?" Kili replies, his scowl turning to a proud smirk.

"I only wish we could see Bofur realize what happened," Fili says, chuckling at the image returning in his head. Kili laughs with him, his eyes shining in amusement.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Bofur wakes up the next morning and begins to get changed, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. His foot unexpectedly stops and Bofur furrows his eyebrows, shoving his foot further into the pant leg, but with no success. Bofur yanks on his pants but loses his balance and falls over, letting out a grunt as he hits the floor. He pulls off his pants and takes a look at the bottom of his pants, noticing a botched sewing job on it.

"What in the name of Durin…?" Bofur mutters, looking at the other pant leg and seeing the same thing. Bofur stands up and tosses his pants on the bed, grabbing his other pair of pants and pulling them on only to have the same result. Bofur wrenches off the pants and checks the bottom of the legs to see yet another botched sewing job. Bofur grumbles and throws them on his bed. He grabs his last pair of clean pants and, this time, looks at the bottom of them before pulling them on. He gripes as he sees another shoddy job of sewing. Bofur throws his pants on his bed and pulls on the pair he had on yesterday, wondering what had happened to his pants. He walks out to his dining room and his eyes fall on the chair at his table, remembering a certain set of brothers sitting their looking innocent. Instead of getting angry, Bofur lets out a loud hoot, mirth in his eyes and shaking his head. "Well played boys."

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin enters the house and looks around, seeing his sister cooking at the fireplace. Dis looks over at him and sees the small smirk playing at his lips. She furrows her eyebrows in question and wipes off her hands on her apron.

"The boys?" Thorin asks, looking around the room.

"In their room," Dis replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin yells, looking towards the back of the house where the boys' room is. Fili and Kili appear and walk into the room.

"Uncle?" Fili and Kili ask in unison. Thorin snorts.

"I have to say, it was a very substandard sewing job," Thorin says, his eyes twinkling but keeping his face firm. Fili and Kili's eyes widen. Thorin walks over to them and grabs both of his nephews' hands noticing the pin pricks on Kili's fingers. Thorin drops them and chuckles, shaking his head. Fili and Kili look at each other, not sure what to think about this reaction.

"So if your brother did the sewing I assume you were lookout," Thorin says, looking over at Fili. Fili and Kili look sheepish. Dis narrows her eyes at the information she is piecing together. Thorin chuckles again.

"You…You're not angry?" Kili asks hesitantly, his eyes wide.

"Bofur was very impressed," Thorin answers, shaking his head and chuckling once more before turning and walking into his room. Fili and Kili look at each other, grinning. Dis clears her throat and her sons look over at her, seeing the firm look she is giving them. Fili wipes the grin off his face but Kili turns his into his close-mouth grin. Dis sighs and shakes her head, turning back to her dinner cooking. Fili and Kili looks at each other once again, trying hard to suppress their smiles. Dis watches as her sons disappear back into their room, not missing the quiet laughter emanating from behind their closed door.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think! This story is really fun to write. I can just picture these two causing so much trouble when they were younger.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is a shorter chapter but I love it any way. Fili is 75 (17) and Kili is 70 (16).

Fili and Kili sit at the dining room table, waiting in strained patience for their mother to finish talking to Oin. They wanted to go to Dwalin's to train but Dis had told them that they had to wait for Oin to leave. Her reasoning was that Oin was getting older and that they should walk with him to his house, it being nearby Dwalin's home. Kili sighs and slumps down into his seat, a slight groan escaping his lips. Fili glances over at him and the corner of his lips tug up. That was Kili; always the impatient brother. Although, Fili can empathize with him this time; this meeting was taking far too long for his own patience. Fili slouches in his seat, hearing Thorin's voice in his head; 'The Line of Durin does not slouch Fili. Sit up.' Fili snorts but remains where he is, letting his eyes close as he rests the back of his head on the chair back.

He hears a clink and he raises his head, opening his eyes and looking towards the sound. Oin has set his ear trumpet on the table and is scouring in his bag before he pulls out a jar and disappears back in to the kitchen. Fili sighs and rests his head back down, shutting his eyelids once again. It doesn't last for long, though, when a thought occurs to him. His eyes snap open and he feels a small smirk tugging at his lips. Fili raises his head and glances back over at the table, seeing Oin's ear trumpet still there. His smirk appears in full force now and Fili glances towards the kitchen, making sure his mother and Oin were preoccupied before getting up and grapping some scrap cloth from the chest. He rips it in half and walks back over to the table.

Kili glances over at his older brother when he gets up and moves to the chest in the hallway. Kili doesn't miss the smirk on his brothers' face and he sits up straighter, furrowing his eyebrows at Fili when he walks back into the room and over to the table. Kili watches as Fili picks up Oin ear trumpet and stuffs a ripped scrap of cloth deep down into it, a wide smirk glowing on his face.

"Fili?" Kili asks, watching his brother in amusement. Fili doesn't look up but instead sets the trumpet back down on the table and moves back to his seat, settling back down in it. He finally looks over at Kili and sees the twinkle in his younger brothers' eyes and a smile on his face as well. Both brothers look up and over to the archway when they hear Oin and Dis walk back into the room.

"All right boys. Off you go. Make sure Master Oin gets home safely," Dis instructs her sons, waving at them to leave.

"They really don't have to Dis…" Oin begins, shaking his head and grabbing his back and trumpet.

"Nonsense," Dis says, waving the older man off, "It'll keep them out of trouble."

"No offense Princess Dis, but I truly don't think _anything_ or _anyone_ can accomplish that," Oin says with a smirk. Dis chuckles, a smile on her face, noticing the scowls on her sons' faces out of the corner of her eye.

"It's worth a try Master Oin," Dis replies, shaking his hand and sending the small group on their way.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"What do you think Master Oin?" Fili asks, glancing over at the elder Dwarf. The boys had been debating which was a better weapon: the bow or the throwing knives. Oin glances over at the young princes, furrowing his eyebrows. He had been having difficulty hearing them, and he was using his trumpet. He had finally given up and just looked at the scenery around him instead. He puts his trumpet to his ear and aims it at the brothers.

"I'm sorry, what was that laddie?" Oin asks, listening for Fili to repeat his question. He furrows his eyebrows more when he sees Fili's mouth moving but is barely able to hear a word he is saying. Oin pulls his ear trumpet away and taps on it. Fili and Kili glance at each other, sharing in a quick smirk before making them disappear and looking back over at Oin. Oin puts the trumpet back to his ear and looks over at Fili questioningly. Fili repeats his question, but Oin has the same result. Oin grumbles and pulls the trumpet away and shoves it in his bag, glaring at the offending object. He looks over at the boys before speaking.

"My trumpet seems to be broken. You will have to speak loudly," Oin says with his mouth in a thing line of exasperation. Fili goes to say something but Kili steps forwards and speaks for him.

"Fili asked if you think the bow or the throwing knives are a better weapon?" Kili asks him, only Fili notices how he makes sure no noise is leaving his mouth. Fili snorts and quickly turns it into a cough. He looks over at Oin and notices him furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head. Fili puts on a fake worried face.

"You cannot hear us Master Oin?" he asks, making sure he is only mouthing the words. Oin's eyes widen and he shakes his head not hearing what Fili says but guesses correctly at the question. Fili looks around and his eyes fall back on Oin and he makes a writing gesture towards him. Oin quickly looks in his bag and pulls out a piece of paper and a quill and ink. Fili takes it and opens the ink bottle, quickly writing something on the piece of paper and handing it to Oin. Oin takes it and reads it.

_If you can't hear us at all then your hearing is getting worse. Not even the trumpet is helping. You must see a specialist at once. We will take you to Gloin's home._

Oin nods his head in agreement, his eyes widening and Fili hands him the supplies back. Oin quickly puts his things away again and Fili grabs his arm, the two brothers leading the elder man to his brothers' home as quickly as possible.

When they get to Gloin's house, Fili stops him and gives him a sympathetic smile and pats him on the shoulder. Kili nods at Oin, his face serious (although, more for the reason that he is forcing himself not to laugh in front of Oin). Oin nods his head at them and thanks them in his look before rushing inside his brothers' home. Kili and Fili look over at each other and grin, forcing themselves not to laugh until they are out of earshot of the house.

Oin barges inside Gloin's house, causing his brother to stop abruptly what he is doing. Gloin looks at his wide-eyed older brother and opens his mouth to ask what is wrong but Oin beats him to it.

"I have lost all my hearing!" Oin shouts, waving his hands in the air. "I can't hear anything. I was just walking with Fili and Kili and I couldn't hear anything they were saying. And my trumpet wasn't helping!"

Gloin pinches his eyebrows together, standing up and walking over to his brother. He is confused because his brother seemed normal this morning when he last saw him. Not really understanding what is going on, Gloin asks a one word question as loud as he can, hoping Oin can at least read his lips.

"What?!" Oin flinches and steps back, his eyes wide and looking at his brother as if he was hit in the face with a dead fish. Gloin furrows his eyebrows, and then speaks a little softer this time. "You heard me?"

"I heard you. But…" Oin says, not knowing what to think about this whole situation.

"Let me see your trumpet," Gloin says, holding out his hand. Oin quickly pulls out his ear trumpet and hands it over to his younger brother. Gloin begins inspecting the item and eventually looks inside it, letting out a loud laugh. Oin narrows his eyes at his brother, not understanding what is so amusing about this situation. Gloin reaches inside the trumpet and pulls out a piece of cloth and holds it up for Oin to see, a wide grin on his face as he looks at his brother. Oin narrows his eyes and grumbles under his breath.

"Just wait until I talk to Thorin about those two trouble makers," Oin mutters as he grabs his ear trumpet and stalks out of the house, Gloin's laughter trailing behind him.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know this one is really short but it's why I am updating twice today. I really liked this chapter though and when I thought of the idea I had laughed just thinking about the whole scenario. Enjoy! Fili is 80 (18) and Kili is 75 (17).

Dis looks up to see her brother and two sons clomp into the house. Thorin looks grumpy and Fili and Kili are trying not to smile, but Dis can see it glint in their eyes as they trail after their uncle. Dis turns her attention back to her brother and notices that he is covered in mud.

"What happened?" Dis asks with her eyes wide, an eyebrow raised, and amusement lacing her tone. Thorin glares at her before stomping off to his room. Dis moves her attention to her sons when she hears them snickering quietly and fixes them with a look. Fili forces himself to stop to explain to his mother what had happened.

"One of Mistress Dia's pigs got loose. She had asked us to help her catch it and Thorin had…received the blunt end of the stick. The pig dragged him through the mud," Fili says while trying not to laugh at the sight of it.

"And you two didn't think to help him?" Dis asks as she looks between her two sons, raising both eyebrows this time.

"Oh…we tried. The pig was too fast," Kili says matter-of-factly, fighting against the tug of a smile on his lips. Dis sighs and shakes her head.

"Well, your uncle will want to take a bath. Why don't you two go get it started for him," Dis orders her sons before turning around and walking towards her brothers' room. Fili and Kili share twin smirks before walking to the bath room.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili grumbles under his breath as he stares at the hot water rippling in the tub. Kili had gone to get the last bucket of water and it seems to be taking him forever to get it. Fili sits in the nearby chair and sighs in exasperation, running a hand down his face. Footsteps coming towards him cause Fili to sit up and looks towards the door in time to see Kili carrying a full bucket of water.

"What took you so long? All we needed was one more bucket," Fili says, eyeing the bucket in Kili's hand, noticing the lack of steam coming from it.

"I had to pick up some things first," Kili says, triggering Fili to look up at his younger brother, having heard the smile in his voice. Fili raises an eyebrow at seeing the ear-to-ear grin on Kili's face as he sets the bucket down on the ground.

"What did you need to pick up?" Fili asks his brother, eyeing him suspiciously. If it's at all possible, Kili's grin gets wider and he reaches into the bucket and pulls out a very much alive, wriggling fish. "Kili…what are you doing with a fish?"

"Actually, I have a bucket of fish," Kili says offhandedly, reaching into the bucket and pulling out yet another fish, squirming in his hand. Fili glances from the fish to his brother, back to the fish, and then back to his brother. Suddenly, a smile appears on Fili's face as he begins to understand exactly what Kili intends to do with the fish.

"We must hurry if we are to finish before uncle comes in," Fili says, quickly reaching into the bucket and grabbing two fish of his own.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin walks into the bath room, shutting the door behind him, and takes off his robe, setting it over the nearby chair. He sighs in contentment at seeing the full bathtub in the middle of the room. That pig had covered him in mud, and Thorin was finding mud in places he didn't even know mud could get. Thorin walks over to the tub, not paying any mind, and climbs into the warm water. He feels the water lapping at his body and closes his eyes, sitting down and sighing in relief. Something brushes against his leg and Thorin pinches his eyebrows together. That didn't feel like water splashing on his skin. Thorin feels a few more identical motions and he flings his eyes open, looking down into the water.

"In Durin's name!" Thorin shouts, leaping out of the tub, almost tripping over the side of it in his haste. Thorin glares in the tub at the five fish swimming about it as if they are meant to be there. It's not that Thorin is afraid, it's just that he most definitely was not expecting to be taking a bath with a bunch of live, swimming fish. Thorin's eyes narrow as he puts two and two together; the boys were the one to ready his bath water. "Fili! Kili!"

AN: Please review! Love hearing from you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Another short one, but a little insight into Fili and Kili on this chapter. Fili is 82 (19) and Kili is 77 (18).

"Fili, Kili. I'm going out to get your uncle. Could you please set the table?" Dis says as she leaves the house, not waiting for an answer from them. Fili and Kili come out from their room and begin grabbing the necessary objects needed for their meal. Fili begins spooning the stew into bowls, handing Kili the bowls as he finishes. Kili puts the filled bowls in their respective places on the table. As Kili turns to go back to his brother and grab the next bowl, his eyes catch the pepper container nearby. A smirk slowly appears on his face. He takes the offered bowl from his brother and places it on the table, grabbing the pepper container and beginning to dump a large amount into Thorin and Dis' bowls. He quickly places the cap back on the container and turns to put it back in its place, stopping when he sees Fili watching him, Fili's eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Kili grins back and puts the container away as Fili places the last bowl on the table. They both sit down in their seats and the front door opens, Thorin and Dis walking inside. Thorin hangs up his coat and takes a seat as Dis sits at the other end of the table.

Fili and Kili quickly begin digging into their stew, keeping their heads down so as to hide the slight smirks playing on their lips. Not realizing the danger their taste buds are in, Thorin and Dis pick up their spoons and begin eating their own stews. Dis instantly begins coughing, her face scrunching up in disgust. Thorin gags and drops his spoon as he glares at the offending food in front of him.

"Dis…" Thorin says, glancing over at his sister.

"I did not taste like this a short time ago," Dis says, shaking her head and trying to get her coughing under control. Thorin stifles his own cough and glances over at his nephews to see how they are doing. Fili is making sure to stare straight at him and Kili is completely avoiding eye contact, a smirk upon his face. Dis notices this as well.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin bellows, a firm look on his face. Fili flinches, thinking that this is probably not the best prank his brother has come up with. Kili's head jerks up to look at his uncle, his smirk instantly wiping from his face.

"Now, Thorin…" Dis says, trying to calm her brother down. She is upset with her sons but she knows her brother can over react sometimes.

"You two have wasted a completely good meal," Thorin lectures, looking between the two of his nephews. Fili and Kili's face fall and they look down. _At least they have the courtesy to look sheepish_ Dis thinks to herself as she looks at her sons firmly.

"It was just your meals," Kili says quietly, glancing up at his angry uncle before turning his gaze to his brother. Thorin snorts, shaking his head, the anger beginning to dissipate.

"Very well, then. You two can eat our meals for dinner then," Thorin says, grabbing Fili's dinner and switching it with his own. Fili's head whips over to his uncle and he opens his mouth to protest but Kili beats him to it.

"It wasn't Fili's idea. He didn't even do anything. I had the idea. I was the one who put the pepper in your dinner," Kili says, looking straight at his uncle, puppy-dog eyes in effect.

"Kili…" Fili says to his brother, looking at him and not wanting his brother to take the fall completely, even if it was entirely his fault. Fact is, Fili could've said something to Thorin and his mother but he chose not to. Thorin studies Kili for a moment and sees that he's not lying.

"Then, you can eat both our dinners," Thorin says, taking his bowl from Fili and passing it to Kili. Kili nods his head in condemnation and handing his mother his own bowl. "Fili…"

"No, I knew what he did. I could've said something but I didn't," Fili says, grabbing his mother's tainted bowl.

"Fili…" Kili begins, looking over at his brother. Fili ignores him and begins eating, forcing himself not to gag. Thorin and Dis share a look before eating their dinner. Thorin looks down into his new bowl thinking to his self. Even when Kili is completely in the wrong, Fili is still willing to share in the blame. He hopes this will not get them both into trouble one day. Thorin sighs and eats another spoonful of stew.

AN: Please review! I am glad you guys have been enjoying these! I've enjoyed writing them. I'm thinking one more chapter to finish this off.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Another short one but I loved the outcome of it. I thought this was a great ending to this little series of drabbles. Fili is 82 (19) and Kili is 77 (18) still. Enjoy!

"Kili, I don't think this is a good idea," Fili says, following after his brother and sighing in aggravation when Kili ignores him and continues to set up. "Remember the last time you pranked Thorin? He made us eat that disgusting stew."

"He _made_ me. You _chose_ to eat it," Kili argues, standing up and looking over at his brother, an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't want you to have to eat it yourself," Fili counters shaking his head and looking at his brother.

"Then, help me," Kili says, turning back to the bucket of water on the ground. Fili sighs and shakes his head. They were really getting too old for this. But…this would be really funny. He looks over at his brother and watches as Kili stands up on a large bucket and hooks the smaller bucket onto the hook above the door. The idea was to have Thorin walk into the stable. When he did that, Fili would pull the rope causing the bucket to tip and spill all over Thorin. Kili would be on the other side of the door with the next surprise.

"Thorin is going kill us," Fili states even as he walks over with the bag and hands it to Kili who takes it and hooks it next to the bucket. Kili climbs down and looks over at Fili with a grin.

"Uncle could never kill us Fili," Kili says with confidence as he grabs the second rope and walks it over to his hiding spot.

"No, but he can ban us from going on the quest," Fili counters with raised eyebrows, his eyes boring into the back of Kili. He watches as his brother freezes and tenses up for a moment before continuing with his preparations.

"Thorin needs us. He wouldn't do that," Kili says, but Fili notices the lack of confidence in his voice this time. Fili sighs, knowing his brother is set on this trick and will do it either way. At least, if he joins Kili and they are banned from the quest they'll be together.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Dis, where are the boys?" Thorin asks as he walks into the house and looks around but doesn't see his nephews anywhere.

"They're out in the stable," Dis says, not glancing up from the book she is reading. Thorin nods his head and walks back out the door and around to the back of the house where the stable is.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin calls out for his nephews as he walks up to the door of the stable. He doesn't hear anything and decides to check inside. He opens the door and walks inside only to stop abruptly when a wall of water crashes down on top of him. Thorin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Aren't you boys getting too old for these pranks?"

The only answer Thorin gets is a _puff_ sound and a large amount of powder pillowing on top of him and in his face. Thankfully, Thorin's eyes were still closed and it didn't get in his eyes. Thorin blows out his mouth, licking his lips, realizing the powder substance is in fact flour. He opens his eyes to see two wide-eyed nephews on either side of him, smirking but obviously awaiting the fall out.

"Fili…Kili…I will give you three seconds to…" Thorin begins but has no need to finish when said nephews skirt around him, running for their lives. Thorin allows a small smirk to appear on his face, knowing the company will need the humor on their quest. Figuring he has given his trouble rousing nephews enough time, Thorin turns around and runs towards the front of the house.

"Thorin, don't you dare come in here with that mess!" Dis' voice is heard shouting from inside the house. "Fili! Kili! Stop running in the house!"

AN: Please review and let me know what y'all thought of this little story. Love getting feedback from everyone! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting! I appreciate the support!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, so I was asked to continue this story randomly and it's been a long time since I've written in it. However, this idea, along with another one, came to me and I thought: These are exactly the sort of pranks the brothers would pull on someone. So, enjoy!**

**AN: Fili is 70 (16) and Kili is 65 (15).**

"Fili," Kili whispers loudly, his eyes searching the barn. "Fili."

"What?" Fili asks at a louder volume.

"Sh," Kili says with a grimace. Fili's head peers over the ledge of the loft in the barn, his brows furrowed.

"Why are you whispering? Why do we have to be quiet?" Fili asks with a studying look at his brother.

"I have an idea," Kili whispers with a glance behind him at the door. Fili rolls his eyes and sighs.

"The last idea you had we were scolded into Durin's day," Fili points out but climbs down the ladder and walks over to meet Kili nonetheless.

"Did not!" Kili shouts defensively and a scowl upon his face. A smirk appears of Fili's face and he crosses his arms and arches a brow at his younger brother. With a huff, Kili chooses to leave it and explain his idea. "The bugs are coming out more so than ever. We should put them throughout the house to scare Ahmad."

Kili grins at his brilliant plan, earning a sigh from his older brother. Kili's grin falters at hearing Fili's sigh and a frown begins to take its place. Fili notices and grimaces inwardly at causing his brother's change of mood.

"You don't like it?" Kili asks, his eyes imploringly looking at his older brother.

"No, I like it," Fili hastily says with a smile. Kili looks at him with question. "Really. I know were the best bugs are. Come on."

Twenty minutes later, the two brothers are each carrying a bucket filled with dead bugs. They move as fast as they can to the house. They wait for their mother to leave the house and walks up to the garden to gather items for dinner. Once she is out of sight, Fili and Kili enter their home. With a glance around him, Fili makes a decision.

"I'll take left, you take right," he says as he's already walking to the one side of the room. Kili carries his bucket to the other side, getting to work immediately.

Fifteen minutes later Fili empties the last of his bucket and looks over to where he last saw his younger brother. There is no sign of Kili and Fili's brows furrow together. Just as he's about to look for him, Kili appears from the hallway with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Fili looks at Kili with narrowed eyes. Before Kili can answer, there are footsteps and humming from just outside the door. The brothers' eyes widen and they hastily dispense of their buckets. The door opens and their mother walks in. Looking up, Dis stops in her tracks, eying her sons closely.

"I don't know what it is but you two are up to something," she accuses, her gaze shifting between the two young heirs in front of her. Fili barely suppresses a smirk while Kili's turns into an ear to ear smirk. _Yes, definitely up to something_, Dis thinks before moving towards the table to start supper. Fili and Kili share a look, each of them with identical smirks placed on their faces. The two brothers move towards the bench where their weapons are kept. They take them out, and taking a seat, begin cleaning them. As they do so, they make sure to keep an eye on their mother.

Dis moves over to the wash basin to put her knife in there when she's done slicing the vegetables. Suddenly, she lets out a shout and jumps back. Fili instantly looks away, stifling his smirk and laughter. Kili isn't as successful and his laughter is heard before he can cover it up.

Dis glares at the pile of dead bugs in the basin before looking over at her sons. _Mahal give me patience_. She sees Fili trying to not make eye contact and Kili's close-mouthed grin. _Definitely guilty_.

"This will be cleaned by the time supper is ready," Dis warns with a firm look at her sons.

"Yes, mother," Fili and Kili say in unison. Dis fixes them with another look before going back to preparing supper.

Twenty minutes later finds Dis putting the last of the ingredients in a kettle. She lifts it off the table and carries it to the fireplace where she hangs it on a hook. She moves to light the fire only to let out another yell. She hears chuckling from across the room and sighs.

"Get the dead bugs out of the fireplace. Now. Light the fire when you are done," Dis scolds with another firm look. Twin smirks answer her causing her to sigh again.

When they are finished with supper, Dis and Fili and Kili take their seat by the fire. Fili and Kili light their pipes while Dis pulls out her sewing box. She needed to finish the hat she was making for Lenal's new baby. She opens up the basket and reaches inside it. Feeling something out of the ordinary, Dis looks down to see more bugs inside. Dropping her basket, Dis lets out a sigh with her eyes closed. She didn't need to see her sons faces to know the expressions they are wearing.

"Before bed," is all Dis says and chuckles are all that greet her. Sighing once again, Dis opens her eyes and grabs her book from the nightstand next to her. _Mahal, all I need is enough patience not to kill them_.

Lying in bed, Fili and Kili listen to their mother move about. They had to clean their messes but the reactions they had received from their mother was definitely worth it. There was just one more spot and it was the best one. They hear Dis walk to her room and the brothers look across the room at each other with smirks donning their faces.

"Ah! For Durin's sake!"

And there it was. Kili had covered the inside of Dis' bed. It was a great finish to the prank, even if they were going to have to clean it up. They find themselves laughing but stop when angry footsteps stomp towards their door. The door bursts open and Dis glares at them as she point a finger at her room.

"Now!"

Fili and Kili hastily get out of bed and rush to fix the mess. Maybe it wasn't a good ending to the prank. A half hour later, the brother's are climbing into their beds once again.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Kili's eyes open and he realizes it's still dark out. He furrows his brow, wondering why he has woken up. Then, he hears it; heavy footsteps. Footsteps he'd know anywhere and Kili's eyes widen and his heartbeat quickens. Kili quickly leaps out of bed and runs over to Fili's. He shakes his brother until Fili groans and blinks his eyes open.

"Kili, what…?" Fili asks when he realizes who has woken him up.

"Thorin's back," Kili whispers with panic pouring into his words. It takes Fili a moment to realize what Kili is saying. When it hits him, Fili's eyes widen.

"In the nae of Durin?! Fili! Kili!" Thorin's shout echoes throughout the house. Fili and Kili's wide eyes meet. They were in _deep_ trouble.

**AN: Please leave a review and send some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is the other idea I had. Hope everyone likes it!**

**AN: Fili is 75 (17) and Kili is 70 (16).**

Kili looks over at their resident Hobbit in time to see Bilbo's handkerchief fall from his pocket. The young prince walks over and picks it up. He opens his mouth to tell Bilbo he dropped the handkerchief but something stops him. With a look at Bilbo's retreating form, Kili finds a smirk grow on his face. He puts the handkerchief in his pocket and walks over to where Fili is already sitting by where Gloin is making a fire.

Fili looks up when Kili sits next to hi. He was beginning to wonder what was keeping his younger brother. Noticing the smirk on Kili's face has Fili narrowing his eyes at him. This only causes Kili's smirk to grow.

"What are you planning?" Fili asks with his eyes studying his brother. Kili pulls out part of a handkerchief and Fili raises an eyebrow in question.

"It's Bilbo's," Kili explains, his smirk devilish. A smirk appears on Fili's face to match his brother's.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Bilbo sneezes and reaches into his pocket for his handkerchief but doesn't find it. They had stopped for lunch and a short rest before continuing on. Looking around him, the Hobbit doesn't see his handkerchief anywhere. Standing up, Bilbo begins looking for it. A few yards away, he spots it and grins in relief. Walking over, Bilbo bends down to pick it up. Suddenly, the handkerchief moves away from him. Bilbo stands up and cocks his head to look at the handkerchief with a furrowed brow.

The Hobbit bends down again to grab it but the handkerchief moves away from him once again. Bilbo narrows his eyes at it again, watching the handkerchief and scratching his head. With a scowl, Bilbo takes a few steps forward and tries to grab it for a third time. When the handkerchief moves again, Bilbo huffs and moves forward towards it again.

Thorin looks up when he hears snickering from across the way. He sees his nephews were close together, which wasn't out of the ordinary. However, they were grinning and snickering while staring at a particular spot. This also wasn't out of the ordinary but it did mean trouble; for everyone else that is. The king's eyes narrow at his nephews as they snicker once again. Thorin follows their gaze and sees their Hobbit chasing something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Thorin realizes it's Bilbo's handkerchief. And every time he reaches to grab it, the handkerchief moves away. Just as he's about to scold his nephews, Thorin sees Bilbo pounce on the handkerchief. With a wince, Thorin watches as the handkerchief is yanked out of the way and Bilbo face plants into the ground. At the sound of laughter coming from his nephews, Thorin decides he has had enough.

"Fili! Kili!"

The brother's freeze and their eyes widen as they immediately drop the string. They look over at their uncle who is giving them a stern, disapproving look. Fili and Kili's shoulders visibly drop, Kili's the most.

"Sorry uncle," Kili says with a crestfallen face.

"We'll help him clean up," Fili says before standing up and pulling Kili with him towards Bilbo.

A chuckling sound has Thorin turning his attention to his left. Dwalin is watching the young heirs help Bilbo up and wipe his self off. He looks over at Thorin with a grin.

"They're still up to their tricks are they?" Dwalin asks, another chuckle escaping the large Dwarf.

"You have _no_ idea," Thorin replies, a small smirk playing on his lips as his gaze shifts over to his nephews.

**AN: Love hearing from my readers! Please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
